Dying To Remember
by Bubble-Brain
Summary: CHAPTER SEVEN UP! MAY BE UNDERGOING COMPLETE REVAMP! Tidus returns. But what happens if he can't remember his life in Spira? Yuna has to help him remember! But first, Yuna will have a little fun! R&R! M
1. Dreaming Again

Chapter One: Dreaming again

/--/--/--/--/--/--/

I gazed down from the airship. In the background, I heard Brother say that we were over Kilika port. Only a little ways away from Besaid, my destination. Cerulean ocean passed below, going by like the speed of light. I never knew the Celsius was so fast. Small islands started to dot the ocean below. We were getting closer.

"So, Yunie, do you think that, well, that he'll be there?" Rikku asked, hopping around me. She never was able to contain her excitement nowadays. After we had defeated Sin, and she had time to relax, she was always bouncing around about one thing or another. "Do ya?" I finally comprehended what she had asked me and pondered it a moment. Why did I come to Besaid? There was no proof that Tidus would be there. Just strong feelings told me, go to Besaid. Maybe it was the fayth guiding me.

"Yes, he'll be there." I nodded and crossed my arms, rubbing them, not for warmth though. I always ended up doing it when I was nervous. Right now, I could qualify as nervous. My palms were sweaty, I was tapping my toes, and every time I spoke, my voice shook. Paine seemed to notice.

"Are you so sure he's going to be there?" I simply nodded. "I just don't want you to be disappointed Yuna. Feelings have been known to be wrong at times." I knew she was right. When I had seen the spheres with Shuyin in them, I had truly felt that that was Tidus, and a sign that he was still alive, but I was wrong. It was nothing more than a case of mistaken identity. My hands shook at the thought. What if this turned out to be just like that?

"Why am I so nervous?!" I lunged at Rikku, grabbing her shoulders. "I love him, don't I? Why am I shaking?! Why am I acting this way? When I think about him, I-" Paine cut me off, and pointed out the bridge window. My voice caught in my throat as I rushed over to see what she was pointing at.

"Is he tan, blond, and-" I spun around and sprinted towards the elevator, and onto the lowering door. I couldn't contain myself. I jumped from the midway lowered door and ran to him, trying to run through the water. He turned around watched me approach. I ran into him, knocking him back a little, and started sobbing in his chest.

"I missed you so much," I mumbled in his chest. I looked up at him waiting for a response, and frowned. A confused look was spread across his face, and he was scratching his head. "What's wrong?'

"Um, nothing, but, um." I felt tears arise in my eyes. "Who are you?"

**AN: READ!!! It seems that my computer is being pissy. But right now, when I read this first chapter, it doesn't show the drop box for the other chapter, dunno if it's just my computer. If it isn't, just shakey shakey up to that cute little address bar and make the '1' a '2' and such if you need to for each chapter. then again, it could just be my computer -runs and hides under bead- R&R!**


	2. Tears For Tidus

Chapter Two: Tears for Tidus

/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Was he joking? I felt my hands go numb, and they slacked down at my sides. The look of utter confusion still covered his face. I looked into his sparkling blue eyes. They weren't twinkling as they usually did when Tidus joked with me. They held innocence, and the confusion I had caused him. Then, as a young child would do, he looked down, ashamed that he had done something wrong. Guilt rested on my chest, but I was too disappointed with this scenario to care about his feelings at the moment.

"Get away from me!" I pushed him back, causing him to stumble into water, sitting on his butt, where water seeped through his pants. I looked down at my hands, and back to him. What had I just done? It was my turn to be ashamed, and I knew I should be, but I felt no guilt for it. As if he was purposely acting like a young child, his eyes welled up with tears and he cradled his face. "What's wrong?" I reached for his cheek, but he cowered away, as if I was going to strike him.

"What did I do? Why are you punishing me?" His eyes were filled with tears, but behind those, there was the innocence I had seen before. The innocence of a _child._ What had bringing him back done to him? He was completely different. He had no emotional connection to me. Before he had vanished, I had always felt like I wanted to be near him, and share my feelings with him. Now, I felt nothing of the sort. Just blank.

"Yuna, he has to learn." Showing up behind Tidus was a little boy that I recognized as Bahamut. I stared, unable to understand. "When we returned Tidus, it affected his memory." The fayth motioned to the blond before him. "He needs to remember. The only thing is, he needs help. You have to show him. His mind will grow at an alarming rate, until he reaches the state of mind he was in when he vanished."

"How can I show him? He doesn't even remember me!" I ground my teeth together, clenching my fists. He took part in my best memory. I never shared it with anyone. It was _our memory._ "He doesn't remember anything! If I were to ask him about _my most cherished memory_, in Macalania, he wouldn't know what I was talking about!" Tidus was staring up at me as if I were insane. I concluded that he couldn't see or hear the fayth. I felt tears of my own begin to form in my green and blue eyes. "I just want him to love me. I want to be loved." I covered my hands over my ears, and crouched down, rocking back and forth.

I felt warm arms encircle me, cradling me. I took my hands from my ears and looked up, surprised to find Tidus, brushing his fingers through my hair. "Don't cry." I wrapped my arms around him, happy that he at least felt the need to comfort me. I felt better just being in his arms, even _if _he had no idea what my feelings for him were. For a short moment, I thought that my old Tidus was back.

"His mind is only growing older, I'm sorry to say." I glanced over at Bahamut, still confused. Tidus seemed to remember, he was whispering comforting words to me, wiping away my tears, Damn it! "Do not get frustrated. Tidus will be his old self, just, he won't remember you for a while. I repeat: You must show him the memories you shared together. Only then will he remember fully what feelings were shared between you two." The fayth started to fade, as he uttered the last words I ever heard from him. "Show him your feelings." I was left staring at thin air, as my true love tried to comfort the strange that I was.

/--/--/--/--/--/

"Yunie.. What's wrong?" Rikku asked, rubbing my back. Tidus trailed behind us, gazing in wonder at the many different gadgets that were housed in the Celsius. Every couple moments, he would comment on the great workmanship, or how he'd love to try something out. I just stared at him. His mind _was_ growing in age, but he hadn't shown any sign of remembering me. Rikku glanced over her shoulder and scowled. "Tidus, get your butt moving, you are not going to get lost within in your first hour of returning."

A look on realization crossed his face as he raced up to us, and grabbed Rikku's shoulder. "I remember you! You saved me from the fiends." Tidus wrapped my blond cousin in a hug and jumped up and down. "I remember!" Rikku smiled for a moment, but looked at me. Hurt flashed across my face as tears started to fall.

"He remembers you." I looked down at my feet and tried to stop the new tears from falling. I heard Tidus groan.

"Damn, she's crying again. Does this freak ever _stop crying?_" I clenched my fists, finally stopping the tears. I turned on my heel and started sprinting towards the elevator, refusing to look back at my cousin, and the man I _had loved._


	3. A Talk of Delirium

Chapter Three: A Talk of Delirium

/--/--/--/--/--/--/

The elevator couldn't go up fast enough. I heard Rikku and Tidus's shouts below, under the hum of the ship's engine. I hadn't chosen a destination for the elevator, as I had just wanted to get away from _that man. _How dare he say something like that? I was starting to question my love for him. Yes, he didn't remember me, but if he was cruel enough to call me a freak at my worst moment, how much 'inner beauty' could he have? A sad smile crossed my face. Maybe this was for the best. Maybe the fayth did this so I could discover the real side of Tidus.

"Yuna! Open this elevator. Now!" Paine's voice echoed through the tiny chamber. I heard mumbling on the other side of the large metal doors, and leaned my head in. A loud crunching sound startled me into the back of the lift. A small sliver of sunlight appeared. Tidus was prying the door open. I didn't realize how strong he was, those doors were made out of some of the strongest elements in all of Spira. I gripped the guard rail, trying to think. The buttons glowed on the large control panel of the lift. I lunged forward, pressing a button in panic. I kicked Tidus's hands out of the small crack and tried to pry the doors close, but before I could, the elevator immediately began to rise, leaving the image of Tidus and the other's behind. The last thing I saw was Tidus's face, a look of hurt on his face.

Had he remembered something just in time to see me push him away from the door? Was he hurt? Was this what my life was going to be like now? Walking on eggshells incase I hurt him? Watching out for him? I didn't want to be a babysitter; I wanted to be a friend, a wife, and a lover to him. I didn't want to watch his every move. "Why is this so difficult?" I asked myself out loud. "I thought I would love him, unconditionally. But this… This is just too much. All I wanted was Tidus." Tears streamed from my eyes once again. "What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I crying about this!?" I ran my hands under my eyes, trying to stop the cascade of tears. It was no good.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/

The elevator ground to a halt at its unknown destination. I watched as the doors opened not so smoothly, hitched from Tidus trying to get them open. I stepped out into the engine room. The pistons pumped, producing a loud banging ever few seconds. I looked around the room. No one was in sight. I sprinted down the stairs, and hid myself under the overlook platform, in the shadows. I sat there, contemplating what I could do. The gun hanging from my belt caught my attention. I slid it out of its case and studied it carefully. I'd never looked at them closely.

The image of an aeon was imprinted on the side. On closer inspection, I realized it was an image of the great aeon, Anima. Seeing it brought back its own file of memories. Memories I didn't want to relive. Memories of Seymour, and the twisted plot that came with him. But of course, I had fallen for his charm, and power. I thought he had truly felt something for me. Not love, but maybe a feeling of strong friendship? No, he was evil, I was good, it was as simple as that. I had aloud myself to get tangled in his web of promises and lies.

_**"Spira will be a better place when we are wed."**_

Yeah, right. Why had I believed that? I knew in my heart that it was true. People would have looked up to us, and we would have brought, even a small amount of peace in the sin ravaged land. But really, what was I thinking?! I accepted his proposal, even thought I knew that I was in love with Tidus. I had betrayed his trust, and to this day, I don't know why he forgave me for my choice.

Drowning in my self depression, I felt like I was suffocating. Images raced through my head. Meeting Tidus. Him, saving me countless times. Most of all, the day he vanished. That seemed like the end of my life. But I had set that day. Today. The gun seemed to smile at me, an optical allusion caused by the aeon imprint. I shivered as the gun rested on my left temple. The barrel clicked as I prepared for the inevitable.

"Why are you doing that?" I almost pulled the trigger in fright. Standing before me was a beautiful woman. I slowly realized who it was. The fayth of Anima. Seymour's mother. She approached me and took the gun out of my hand and rested her other hand on mine. "Why do you want to do that?" A sad smile graced her face.

"How can you touch me..? You're just a fayth" A small frown appeared on the beautiful woman's face. Her pitch black hair rustled softly in a nonexistent wind, and she blushed a bit, coloring her terribly pale skin.

"I am not a fayth anymore." It was my turn to frown. In confusion. She nodded. "Do you remember in the farplane, when Shyuin thought you were Lenne? He touched you. Your feelings, or I should say, Lenne's, were strong enough. She wanted his touch, thus, she got that from her feelings." I was still puzzled. What feelings did I hold towards Seymour's mother. Yes, I hated her son, but I had nothing against the woman who brought him into this world. "Right now, your feelings are strong. Not feelings towards me, just feelings in general. When you looked at that gun, you thought of me, and Seymour. That may have been it."

"_May have been it?_"

"Well, the other explanation is that, truly, you didn't want to hurt yourself. I may only be a figment of your imagination, telling you to put down the gun. Maybe you're delirious. Who knows?" A look of amusement crossed her face. "Yuna, you have a long life ahead of you. You have to keep living. Not just for your sake, but for Tidus's too. You are the only one who can unlock his lost memories. You are the one who will lead him from the dark." With the wink of an eye, Anima was gone. I was left alone, twisting around in the dark, trying to figure out what was going on. Had I eaten something bad? Done something to mess with my brain? Who knew? The only thing I knew was that I didn't want to face anyone right now. I cuddled deep into the corner in the dark, and fell into a restless sleep.

AN: man, I don't like angst Yuna! I just felt the need for some encouragement from someone, and this seemed to fit. That was a pretty long chapter for me! ;) Thank you for the reviews!


	4. Two Can Play that Game

Chapter 4: Two Can Play that Game

**AN: I'm going to try and make this story a little more light and humorous, since I really was disappointed with my last chapter, and how sad it was. I started this story, in hopes of writing a good, humorous one. I have the curse of dark writing cast on me! 'Dying to remember has only been up a day, and I already have a loyal reviewer! Thanks for your reviews, ****_Cedaesha-Woods._**

/--/--/--/--/--/--/

I woke up, a groan escaping my mouth. Someone, or something, was poking me in my hip every few seconds, sending a shock of pain through my body. I swatted at whatever it was feebly, unconsciously biting at it. My eye's shot open as my teeth came down on something solid, yet soft. Flesh, I thought frantically as I tasted blood. Whoever it was had a very long reaction wait. I spit whatever it was out of my mouth and finally heard something. "Owie! You bit me!" It sounded like a male version of Rikku. Thus, it was probably Tidus. I cautiously opened my eyes, and barely stopped myself from breaking out in a laughing fit.

Tidus was crouching above me, a jokingly pout on his face. His bottom lip was stuck out, giving him the classic puppy dog look. In the back of my mind, I commented on what a cute little pet he would make. I inwardly slapped myself. His finger was bleeding profusely, pouring from his finger, onto my white shirt. For a moment, I wanted to curse him, but I stopped myself in time. "Are you okay?" I look his finger in my hand and studied it. Nothing my white mage skills couldn't take care of. I mumbled a spell under my breath, and the wound magically sealed up, leaving only a faint scar. It looked like a ring, almost.

"There. All healed." He looked at his finger, the puppy pout still on his face. Apparently he wasn't satisfied with her handiwork. "Now what's wrong?!" I inwardly slapped myself again, as frowned at my sharp comment. I rubbed my temples coming up with an apology. "I'm sorry. What's wrong?" I repeated, trying to sound friendly. Pretending to be friendly wasn't my strong point, I guessed, from the look on his face. It was soon replaced with a cocky grin that was oddly similar to Gippal's. Good God.

"It still hurts." I nodded.

"Spells don't stop the pain; they just keep it from getting infected, and close the wound. It'll probably hurt for a few hours." I massaged the back of my neck nervously. "I really am sorry. I wish I could do more, seeing as I caused it." Note to self: Don't bite air! The smug grin didn't leave his face, if anything, it intensified. There was a plan cooking up in that head of his. I just knew it.

"Well, maybe you could kiss it, and make it better…" I would have done this in any other case. The fayth had explained that his brain was undeveloped, but he was holding a normal conversation, so I could only guess that his mind was somewhere around the age of fifteen, which only scared me. Great. He was a teenager, overflowing with testosterone and all those other bad hormones. I crossed my arms over my chest, purposefully covering my revealing shirt in the process. I noticed his grin deteriorate a little. Little perv. I was becoming increasingly aware of my short shorts, and felt uncomfortable under his gaze. "So, whadda ya say? Give my finger a little kiss?"

Why that little! He was flirting with me. Well, two could play at that game. I tried my hardest to get a sly grin on my face and started closing in on him. "Well, give me that little finger…" I snatched his ring finger and brought it to my lips, kissing it softly. In the middle of it, I flicked my tongue on the tip, and gave him his finger back. I could tell by the look on his face that he was flustered. There was even a small, but evident blush on his tan cheeks. Well, did I want to continue this little act? Sure I did.

"How old are you Tidus?" I crawled on my hands and knees over to where he was sitting on the cold metal floor. He inched back a bit, finally hitting the wall.

"Um…" He took a deep breath and swallowed loudly. "I-I-I'm uh, fifteen. How about y-you?" He stuttered over his words, smiling nervously. I reached him and wrapped my arms round his waist, laying my head in his chest. I felt him shaking from my touch.

"Oh, fifteen, huh? Well, I'm nineteen, so it'd be illegal, but," I placed my mouth by his ear and whispered softly. "I won't tell if you don't." I ended my sentence with a flick of my tongue on his earlobe. Before I could make another move, he wrenched my hands off of him and backed away, not daring to turn his back to me. He slowly made his way up the stairs, only tripping a few times. I looked up at him, feigning lust, causing him to sprint up the stairs, and into the elevator. I heard the elevator move, and I slipped back into my little corner falling asleep.

"I won't have to deal with him for a while."

/--/--/--/--/--/--/

AN: Well, that'll be it for the night. I don't have any school tommarow, so you can expect at least one more chapter tommarow! If you have any suggestions, feel free to include them in your reviews!


	5. When the Going Gets Tough

Chapter Five: When the Going Gets Tough

/--/--/--/--/--/--/

I strode into the bridge of the Celsius, a weird grin plastered on my face, still half asleep from my little nap in the engine room. I slowly made my way down the stairs, tripping over my own feet. My mind wasn't catching up with me. It was as though I was still asleep in half of my brain, but I was awake. Kind of like a light sleepwalking. I hadn't noticed anyone until I ran head on into something soft and warm. I jumped back, pulling myself out of my sleep, and became fully aware of my surrounds.

To my disgust, Lulu was sitting on Wakka's lap in the seat next to Shinra, playing with his hair. I could tell that both of them were drunk, swinging back and forth, even though they were sitting down. Shinra didn't seem to like it either. Every few moments, he would take out his tiny, hand held shock gun and send a shock through Wakka. Wakka would jump, fumble around and look at Shinra, who would pretend to be hard at work, working on one of his many inventions. Shinra could be a cocky little bastard if he wanted to. HE still had that darn lady luck dress sphere, waiting patiently, whenever I wanted to challenge him. I had yet to win.

Until now, I hadn't taken the time to see who I had run into. Sitting on the floor, looking a bit disgruntle, was Tidus. He was rubbing his arm feebly. It seemed as thought he hadn't noticed who ran into him either. I flashed a smile at him and leaned down, whispering in his ear, "We meet again, _Tidus_." I whispered his name softly, and I felt him shiver. I backed away a bit and performed another healing spell, and he smiled gratefully. "How's it feel?" I asked innocently. Everyone in the Celsius was starting at me as if I had just bit him. Well, actually…

"Much better, Thanks!" He walked back over to Rikku and started talking, ignoring me. I knew I shouldn't have been disappointed, but it was too hard not to be. He remembered my cousin, hell, he even seemed to have fallen for her. Every few seconds, he'd put a hand on her shoulder, and she'd swat it away playfully. If I didn't know any better, I would have said they were flirting. My heart beat violently in my chest. Tears threatened to fall like they had so many times already today. That was when I noticed Paine in the corner. Her eyes were wide as she watched Rikku and Tidus check each other out. A frown sat on her face, but with more malice than usual.

I stomped over to her, still watching my cousin out of the corner of my eye. They still seemed to be flirting, but nothing more. I made note to myself to pummel Rikku later. Maybe in Tidus's presence. That would get him in line, perhaps? I slouched next to Paine and sighed, trying to keep a sad smile on my face. Who was I kidding? "This is just my luck, huh?" Paine's stare turned to me and she smiled apologetically at me, then returned her gaze to the two 'love birds' over in the corner.

"I just can't believe she'd do that, she's your cousin Yuna." I nodded slightly, barely able to hold back as I heard Rikku let out a fake laugh at something Tidus had said. "I know she's a bit high strung, but I never thought she would do something like this… I thought she'd end up with Gippal. Shows how much _I know._" I winced at her last statement and felt my heart break. Mere days after we had defeated Vegnagun, Gippal had gone back to his normal, machina filled life. Soon after, we received a message. Gippal had been killed in an accident with the experiment that we had been challenged to fight, in Djose Temple. Rikku had been heartbroken, we all knew that Gippal and she had had something at one time, but before long, she confessed that he had proposed to her, and they had a big wedding secretly in the works. So, really, I couldn't blame her for throwing herself at the first attractive guy who showed her the slightest bit of attention, but this was Tidus we're talking about, _my Tidus._

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Paine glanced over at me, and noticed I was deep in thought.

"She's just trying to get over Gippal. It's not her fault she's flirting with the first guy who gave her attention." As if Paine had been listening along with my thoughts earlier, she blurted out a rebuttal to my half hearted debate.

"Yes, but she's flirting with _your man._ She really needs a wake up call." Paine seized my arm and dragged me over to Rikku and Tidus, promptly let go, and dragged Rikku off. I was left standing with Tidus, a confused look on both of our faces. I must have looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Note to self: Pummel Paine along with Rikku.

"So, how are you?" Tidus asked, fumbling with his fingers. I tried to look in his eyes, but they were on the floor, either out of nervousness, or… embarrassment? I meekly reached my hand out and lifted his chin up, bringing his eyes to mine. For a split second, I saw my Tidus inside, staring back at me. It was only for a moment, and the blank, foreign eyes returned. He jumped back as thought I had shocked him. "What did I do?" He looked at my hand and let out a small whimper.

"Something weird just-" I held my hand in the air, investigating it. Nothing seemed out of place, or peculiar. What was I doing?! This was my hand, for crying out loud! "I just saw a vision, of something. Nothing, really. It's been happening since I woke up On the beach." I looked at him happily, wanting to kiss him, but I held back my urges, no need to tramatize the boy more than I had already.

"What did you see? Something stand out in your mind about it?"

"I sas… A spring, a pond of some sort…?" Realization slowly dawned on me. A look of utter confusions still rested on his face, and he shrugged. "Can't be anything important, if I can't remember anything else." This time, the urge was too strong. I lifted my hand up, and slapped him hard across the face, and made a made dash for the elevator, running to my little dark corner, and allowing the tears to finally flow.


	6. Coming Clean

Chapter 6: Coming Clean

/--/--/--/--/--/--/

"Why is this happening?" I mumbled, flicking away the last tear that had taken up residence on my chin, refusing to fall away. My cheeks felt almost sore, from all the crying I had been doing in the last two days. "I wish you were here with me." I spoke out, and had to think about it a moment. Where had I heard that before? It was déjà vu or something. I knew I had heard it- Of course. When Paine, Rikku, and I had defeated Bahamut in the Bevelle underground. I had been wishing that Tidus could have been there to share my sorrow. I had gotten my wish, but it was all twisted and out of shape. This wasn't what I wanted at all.

I looked down at my hands, disappointed. Tidus was finally remembering, but it seemed as though he could care less. I know I shouldn't have slapped him. It wasn't _his fault _that he didn't seem to remember the whole scene, but it was just, the way he made it seem like it was unimportant, and as if he could toss it away without another thought. That hurt.

I heard the elevator door right above me slide slowly open, as if someone were trying to get in without being noticed. As clever as that was, I had the hearing of a bat. I could hear everything. Taking my battle stance, I crouched in the dark, waiting for my unsuspecting victim. For some odd reason, I was having fun. "Yuna?" Tidus's voice echoed though the room. I held my breath. I could get him goo-.

"Maybe she isn't in here? Are you sure you saw her down here?" Another voice started in. It was Lulu. "And plus," Lulu added coolly, "I don't think she wants to see _you, of all people._" Saved by the mage. I slowly backed away, waiting for Tidus to leave, so I could have a talk with Lulu. I heard Tidus grumble a low response, and heard someone, obviously Tidus, leap up the stairs, skipping every other step. "Yuna. Come out honey. He's gone." I sighed a breath of relief and came out of my hiding spot, giving Lulu a weak smile. She didn't seem to be smiling back. "What do you think you're doing? You could have really hurt Tidus." I frowned. She was taking his side.

"I don't really care whose feelings, or body, I hurt. Especially _his._" The black mage let out an impatient hump, making me feel like she was patronizing me. She always did it when she thought I was wrong. Well, not this time. "You were too _drunk to notice," _I saw a grimace show across her face, "But he was flirting with Rikku like there was no tomorrow." She shook her head, obviously hurt but what I had said about her.

"So that gave you the right to slap him?"

"No, it wasn't just that. He remembered, well, you know, what happened at Macalania. He only saw a pond, or spring, but he dismissed it like it was nothing. Like it _wasn't important."_ I knew what I had just said made little defense towards my actions, but I couldn't come up with anything at the moment, not when I was this upset.

Lulu walked closer, taking her hands in mine, and stared deep into my eyes. I involuntarily shivered at the depths of her own eyes. "Yuna. You have to understand. Tidus has no idea of his life here in Spira." I shook my head. It didn't seem to fit together.

"You told him about his life here, didn't you? I mean, he needs to know." She looked down, distracted at my question. "You did tell him?" She simply shook her head, tightening her grip on my hands. "Why didn't you tell him?!"

"It wasn't our place, Yuna. We all thought that you would want to tell him about Spira, about sin, about _you._" She did make some sense. I probably would have freaked out if they had told Tidus, saying that I had wanted to, so really, it would have been a lose lose situation. I guess she was right. "We want you to tell him. When you're ready." I knew by the tone of her voice that she meant for me to tell him soon, maybe immediately, and groaned.

"Do I have to?" I said jokingly, and a rare smile graced Lulu's face.

"You do." She took me by the hand and led me up the stairs. "He's staying in your bed in the cabin, hope you don't mind." Oh, of course not, I can sleep on the floor, right? "He picked it, not us." I chuckled absentmindedly and hopped up the stairs. I didn't know why I was in such a good mood all of a sudden. Like telling an amnesia stricken guy that I was in love with him was such a cheerful happening in my life. I was already screaming with joy!

/--/--/--/--/--/--/

"Tidus! Someone's here to see you!" Lulu shouted up the stairs. I stared at her a moment. She barely ever raised her voice, but now, she seemed like she wanted to get out of the cabin as quickly as possible. I couldn't blame her. As soon as Tidus's feet came into view at the top of the stairs, she bolted out of the room, and went down on the elevator. Damn her.

"Um, hi!" I exclaimed cheerfully. I stuck out my hand. He stared at it for a moment, as if I was going to rip it off as soon as I had it in my clutches. "I don't bite- Well. Er" He seemed to find that entertaining. He lifted up his hands, where his ring shaped scar still showed brightly. "I'm really sorry about that, I'm not a person to be messed with while I'm sleeping…"

"Ah, never mind, it doesn't even hurt anymore." We drifted back into an uncomfortable silence, and I glanced around the room nervously. Finally, he spoke again, lifting the silence. "So, what are you here about? Anything important?" I bit my lip, trying to figure out how I would tell him. Jump right in, and get everything out, or wait a little while? I really didn't feel like prolonging the torture of a conversation much longer, so I slowly started to explain myself.

"Er, Tidus. Do you remember coming to Spira before, you know, before you came this time? You met Rikku, Wakka, Lulu, all those people?" Tidus absentmindedly nodded, glancing around the room. "Do you remember meeting me too?" A pained expression crossed his face at the mere mention of it.

"No, I don't. I feel like I should. Everyone is telling me to talk to you, say hi, anything, and I feel like I should know who you are." I nodded. I knew he couldn't remember me. It was like I could feel it, in the way he acted towards me. "I really want to know you, because from what I hear, you are a very interesting person."

"Yeah, a lot of people say that." I knew how Spira saw me. A high, stuck up summoner turned sphere hunter. Only my close friends chose to think otherwise. "Now, back to my story. When you came to Spira, you met Rikku first. Remember?" I didn't even wait for a response. "Then you two got separated. You met Wakka on the beach in Besaid, the same place you appeared yesterday." Tidus lifted his hand, cutting me off. His eyes clouded over for a moment.

"Wakka… He brought me here, didn't he?"

"Yes, he brought you to Besaid, and eventually, you met Lulu and Kimhari outside the chamber of the fayth, in the temple."

"And that's where I met you!" I laughed lightly, and nodded my head, happy that he had finally remembered something about me. "Yuna, I remember you!" Maybe things were looking up? Maybe he would remember the way we felt towards each other? I simply guessed no, since he was still in his chair on the opposite side of the table, urging me to continue.

"Well, you joined us on my pilgrimage."

"Pilgrimage? For what?"

"Do you remember how you got to Spira, the first time?"

"Yeah, that big thing that destroyed Zanarkand sucked me up, and I landed in Baja Temple. Where I met Rikku."

"Well, Sin, that giant thing that sucked you up, it existed here in Spira also. And I was a summoner. Summoners went on pilgrimages to defeat sin. Summoner's have guardians to, well, guard them along the way, and you were one of mine." He looked like he was trying to comprehend all the information that I was telling him, but small signs of frustration were already showing on his face. "After a summoner would defeat Sin, Sin would be reborn years later. But when _we_ beat him-"

"We defeated it for good, right?" I nodded silently, as his face contorted in confusion. "But how did we do that? No one else could, why us?"

"We went inside Sin, and defeated the Final Aeon."

"Wait… Jecht?"

"Yeah. We defeated your father, who had become the shell of Sin. Then, we battled the aeons one by one, dismissing them for good. Finally, we defeated the heart of Sin, Yu Yevon, and Sin was destroyed; only there were consequences." I knew I shouldn't have done this. I just knew I was going to cry. Tears were forming around my eyes, blurring my vision. I prayed that they wouldn't fall, not in front of Tidus. "You-" my chest heavedup from a sob, and I gasped slightly, as tears began to pour out. "You-"

I silently laid my head on the table, and tried to hide my shame. I really didn't need Tidus to think I was a complete lunatic. Every time I had seen him the last two days, I had ended up crying, or hurting him in some way. "I'm so sorry, T-t-idus." I heard him stir from the other side of the table, and almost had a heart attack when I felt someone, Tidus, wrap his arms around me, and simply hold me. Why he was doing this was beyond me.

"There is no reason you should be sorry." I shook my head vigorously, shaking tears everywhere. "Now, what were you trying to say?" He asked, lifting his head into the air, looking down at me.

"I'm sorry, Tidus, but, you. You disappeared." He jumped away as if I had shocked him, and shook his head, like he was trying to get the thought out of his head. Once again, I saw Tidus's eyes flicker, and he fell onto his knees, and it was my turn to comfort him.


	7. Author's Note

**Author Note:**

/--/--/--/--/--/--/

I'm so sorry. I feel really guilty when I start a story, then don't finish it. Especially when I have readers that are excited about the story, and like it. I've had a lot going on in my life for the past few years. My mom's been in and out of rehab, and I've been trying to cope with that. She's not drinking anymore, so everything's all better, for the most part. I have a chapter seven started, and I'll finish it soon. I'm off to work, so I'll hopefully be able to post that chapter later tonight.

Thank you for staying with me, and asking for more chapters, cause, otherwise, I prolly wouldn't have ever gotten motivated to start this story up again!

Next: Chapter Seven: One Step at a Time  
Later today!


	8. One Step at a Time

Chapter Seven: One Step at a Time

Author's Note: I don't know if you guys will like it as much. My writing has evolved, I hope for the better, so tell me what you think.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/

"It felt like I was being suffocated by darkness," he mumbled, hiding his head. I took his hands and looked into his eyes. Fear their swirling blue depths. "I had this hopeless feeling. But, something kept me going. I kept thinking that something was waiting for me."

"Or someone…" I mumbled. I ushered him over to the bed. It sagged underneath the weight of us both as I continued to comfort him. All the while, I found myself entranced by his lips. All I wanted at that moment was to kiss him. It would make everything better. I hadn't realized how much it was killing me to see him, but not be able to have him.

"I know I've hurt you a lot since I've been here…" He lifted his head, and looked into my eyes. "I want to say sorry. I didn't mean to, but, I didn't know what I said would hurt you so much." He wrapped his arms around me, and I let myself melt into him. It felt so good to finally be here. "Uh, Yuna?"

"Yeah…?" I forced myself to sit up, and looked at him.

"I remembered something that happened. I don't know the specifics," he explained, gesturing randomly with his hands. It was cute. "But, I remember being wet…" I laughed, and nodded. "I was swimming around…" My breath caught in my throat. He was remembering what I needed him to. "With someone-" I nodded animatedly, getting excited. "With someone…"

"You finally remembered!" I trapped him in a giant hug, and pinned him to the bed. "You don't realize how happy this makes me, I mean, I've been waiting to-" My eyes were still on his lips, his adorable, pouty lips that never looked as good as they did right now. Finally, assuring myself he wanted to as much as I did, I leaned in, closing the gap between us. His lips were so soft, I could've kissed him for hours, and not grow tired of it.

"Yuna!" Tidus pushed me away, looking scandalized. "What do you think you're doing?" He scrambled off the bed, dusting nonexistent dust off of his outfit.

"I was just, uh, kissing you?" I said, confused. He'd remembered what had happened. Why was he being so weird about this? "You said you remembered the spring. You said you remembered…" I trailed off, feeling hopeless.

"Yeah, I remembered being in love! I remember that." He pointed towards the closed door. "I remember being in love with Rikku!"

I blinked a few times, trying to comprehend what he'd just said, before my jaw dropped, and I stood up. I clenched my fists, grabbed my hair at the roots, and gave a few yanks. The clouds passed by the windows infinitely fast, and everything seemed to speed up.

"What do you mean, you remember being in love with RIKKU?!" All at once, my lungs seemed empty, and I gasped for air. "After all we've been through, you're standing here, telling me you're in love with my _cousin?!" _My voice was a high pitched version of it's normal self.

"Yuna, I know it's hard to handle. She's your cousin. She's like your little sister-"

"When I get my hands on her-" The bedroom door slid open, and Rikku trotted in, Paine in tow, holding a map.

"Guess what Yunie! We're going to Macalania!"


End file.
